More Gods?
by Bellismo
Summary: After the Pegasus series and Giant War. Emily has accepted being Xan. She still has one promise to keep, though. What will happen when stories collide, all while trying to keep one, life-changing promise?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Emily**

I was walking around the temple in Xanadu reading about all the worlds out there. There was so much I hadn't seen. So much I hadn't done. Agent B's journal weighed me down. I had to go give it to him but I didn't know what I would say. Paelin and Joel didn't want me to give it to him. They said it was too dangerous and I might be caught.

I finished reading about a world that looked completely frozen over but had life below the surface before I teleported to Olympus.

Immediately, I felt the sun warming my face. I smiled as I opened my eyes. Olumpus was just as amazingly beautiful as it was when I first came. The sun was setting, changing the sky into lovely shades a orange and yellow. I wandered around for a bit, trying to find Pegasus. I loved to ride him over Olympus, especially at sunset.

Eventually, I found him flying above the football practice area. Nobody else was there but me and him. I smiled up at him.

"Hey Pegs! Do you want to go flying now?" I asked. Pegs was my nickname for the strong stallion. Pegasus nodded his head. He kneeled down so I could hop on and then started to gallop. His massive white wings seemed to glow as he spread them wide, raising us up into the sky. I held on tight as I watched all the Olympians going about their daily business.

The football teams were all walking towards the area we had just been in. Olympians seemed to love football after Joel taught them how. The games were great. Nobody seemed to understand that you support either one team or the other so every time a goal is scored, everyone cheers.

Pegasus whinnied and I focused my attention on him. I saw me and him flying through the Solar Stream to go to Earth for a bit and giving Agent B his journal. Pegasus could do that, send images to my mind. I knew this would be the only chance I had for a while and I wanted to do it so much. Of course the Big Three, Poseidon, Zeus and Hades, would notice me using the solar stream but I _had_ promised Agent B I would do this.

"Okay Pegasus. Let's go!" I told him. I held on even tighter, ready for us to go into the Soalr Stream. Suddenly we were going so fast I could barely hold on.

I don't really know how to describe the Solar Stream. When you go through it all the stars seem to blur together. It's terrifyingly fast and the only way we know of to travel between planets.

That's right. I said planets. Olympus is a different planet to Earth. They also have a time difference, well Olympus and New York do anyway. When we came out of the Solar Stream, the sun was only just starting to rise. It didn't feel too cold, my guess was it was Summer. Now all we had to do was land before somebody saw us.

"Land over there Pegasus! We can't be flying when the sun comes up!" Pegasus slowly descended into a forest on an island. As soon as we landed I jumped off and took off my cap.

"Are you hungry Pegs?" I asked using my nickname for him. He nodded so I swiped my hand over the cap, thinking about ambrosia. Immediately the cap filled with ambrosia squares that Pegasus quickly ate.

The gods had found it on Xanadu, before we knew what I was. I was the only person who could use it, because I was hosting Riza,who was Xan. The Xathere this old race who lived before the gods. When the decided to realize their souls into the Solar Stream, Riza was too late. She tried to do it alone afterwards, but her soul fractured into thousands of pieces. Anyway, I knew how to use the cap but I didn't know how it worked.

"We should go to sleep now. I can guard while you sleep, then we'll swap, okay?" Pegasus nodded tiredly. I noticed his breathing change as he went into a deep, deep sleep. I tried to stay awake in case the CRU, who wanted torture us, found us. As I stared up at the morning sky, I couldn't help my eyes closing.

**AN: Hello! I know this chapter is short. Really short. It's more like an intro chapter really... Anyway, not sure how good this is but I wanted to know if you think I should continue it. I will update whenever I have spare time. Please tell me what you think in the poll on my page or the reviews bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was going to wait for more reviews but the I thought I might as well continue. Thank you -M.M.E for the review and to the other 13 people who have decided to read my story. Like I said before, I update in my free time. I will probably write more in the holidays because of this. If you find any mistakes in the story please tell me, it could be anything, even ****_you wrote it instead of is _****or whatever. If you have any questions then ask and I will either include then in the story if it is part of the plot of PM you. Also, I decided to do it all from Emily's POV.**

I woke up suddenly as Pegasus nuzzled me. I looked around and a boy and a girl. I silently cursed to myself, how could I be so stupid? Falling asleep in the middle of the woods. The CRU could have captured us already and it would be all my fault. I looked at Pegasus again before looking at the boy and the girl._ His wings weren't hidden. His wings weren't hidden_. I thought to myself again and again. I didn't have any excuse this time for the wings. I quickly stood up.

I looked over at them again, waiting to see how they would react. The boy had black, messy hair with sea green eyes. He was wearing an orange t-shirt that had **Camp Half-Blood** written on it. He was also wearing jeans and trainers and a necklace around his neck with beads on it. He was holding a pen in his hand, which was a bit strange, but then again they had found me sleeping with Pegasus, which was much weirder.

The girl had blonde hair, she looked like she was from California except her eyes. They were grey, calculating. Those eyes put me on edge. They looked like they had seen horrible things. I tore my gaze away from them. She was wearing the same Camp Half-Blood top, jeans and trainers. Her necklace had more beads on than the boys though. I wondered why. She was holding a bronze dagger in her hand.

"Who are you?" asked the boy. I shuffled nervously. I looked at Pegasus. I could use my powers and run but I didn't want to hurt them and if I did, they might tell somebody else about us. I had to become friends with them and try to get them to keep my secret. Anyway, at this point, a name couldn't do any harm. If they did tell the CRU, they would know it was us and if they didn't, then even better.

"My name is Emily. What's yours?" I asked them. The boy smiled at me reassuringly, which calmed me down a little. I put my hand on Pegasus' neck. My eyes looking back and forth between the girl and boy.

The boy answered almost immediately. "I'm Percy and this is Annabeth. So, who are your parents?"

The girl, Annabeth, started to glare at Percy. I felt like I was missing something big. Who were my parents? Why was he asking me that?

"Why does it matter?" I asked them. It didn't make any sense at all. I waited for an answer. Percy gave me a look like he thought it was obvious. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Well, if you are a Demi-god then it would be great if you could tell us your parent." Percy told me. Annabeth elbowed him like he broke a rule by telling me. I had been reading up on Roman Mythology for a while and I knew that Demi-gods were the children of gods when they had children with mortals. I looked over at Pegasus. Demi-gods couldn't be around today, not unless the gods had gone out with mortals the few times they came. Considering they weren't supposed to come to the mortal world, I wondered why they thought I was a Demi-god.

"Are you a Demi-god?" I asked. It should've been impossible. Percy looked 16 at least. Since the gods first came back to the mortal world 6 years ago after thousands of years of staying in Olympus, a 16 year old Demi-god wasn't possible.

"Yep. My dad's Poseidon, or Neptune in Roman form. He's the god of the seas." My eyes widened. Neptune, as in the god who acted like a grandfather to me, broke the rules and came to Earth to have a child and never told anybody. I wondered how Jupiter didn't notice, he should have felt Neptune using the Solar Stream. Percy didn't seem to notice my surprise, or maybe he was used to it, because he continued. "Annabeth's mother is Athena, or Minerva, the goddess of battle strategies and wisdom."

I looked over at Pegasus. I didn't care how stupid they thought I was but I needed to talk to him. "Why didn't Jupiter notice?" I asked him.

Pegasus shook his head, which I assumed meant _No idea Emily._ Percy looked straight at Pegasus and asked him, "What's your name?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, Pegasus was probably doing the same thing. Percy continued to look at Pegasus like he expected him to give an answer he would understand. Pegasus and I looked at each other and I guess he decided a crazy son of Neptune might as well be given an answer, even though he wouldn't understand it. Pegasus neighed something which probably meant _I'm called Pegasus. _Percy nodded and I was slightly creeped out.

_Riza, _I thought, waiting for Riza to stir.

_Hello child. _She paused a moment. _This is very odd. I will watch and try to figure it out. Child, you must remember to stay calm. You can not lose your temper now._

I nodded before realizing these people didn't know bout Riza. I must look crazy. Then I remembered Percy nodding. That was crazier than a slight nod.

"Can you understand him?" I asked Percy. He was a son of Neptune, somehow. Maybe it meant he could talk to Pegasus like Neptune. Percy nodded again.

"So, are you named after the original Pegasus?" He asked. I hoped that Pegasus didn't take that as an insult. I could feel his anger so I decided I had to say something before they insulted him even more.

"He is the original." I told them. I wondered if they knew more Pegasi. Maybe the CRU had given them some. I shook my head. Those Pegasi were untamable and would bite anybodies hand off, except me. Annabeth was thinking hard.

"Well, they made it past the border." She mumbled to herself, then louder she said, "Let's go to Chiron."

I looked at Pegasus. Chiron was here? Maybe we could ask him why he wasn't on Olympus. We followed Percy and Annabeth out of the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked through some sort of camp. There were lots of cabins, all of them different. There was one so bright I could barely look at it. Another looked like buckets of red had been tossed on it with barbed wire on top. Percy and Annabeth were in front of us, but they didn't say anything. I could feel all the campers staring at me.

Finally, we went into some sort of house.

"This is the big house." Percy broke the silence. I shuffled awkwardly. At least we could ask Chiron why he was here. I still had no idea how he had managed to come here without Jupiter noticing. He had obviously been here often, considering Percy and Annabeth were taking me to him. I started feeling nervous. I don't know why, but something told me that I had to go. Now. I shook my head and followed them into the house. It was Chiron. I knew Chiron.

Pegasus tried to follow but his wings didn't fit through the door. I stopped walking and went back to him. It wasn't a good idea to separate. Not here, not now. Chiron may be my friend, but I still didn't know these people. They could be lying.

"It's okay. I can take him to the stables." I shook my head. I could already tell Pegasus didn't want to leave me.

"Can't Chiron come outside?" I asked. Percy and Annabeth shared a look and Annabeth shrugged. She walked out of the room while Percy led us just outside the house. I smiled at him gratefully, glad that he wasn't making Pegasus leave me right now.

As we waited, I saw Percy tapping his foot to some invisible music, his eyes concentrating on nothing. I stood next to Pegasus, stroking his wings gently. Finally, Annabeth came out. I jerked up, straining to see Chiron and ask him why he was on Earth and what was going on. Who came out next surprised me even more. A middle-aged man in a wheelchair came out, his eyes were kind, but knowing. I immediately knew that he was an immortal. I looked over at Percy, trying to see his reaction to the man in front of me.

"Hello, I am Chiron." He told me, his eyes never once braking away from mine. I stared at him. I knew Chiron, the half-horse man, and this was in no way him. I looked over at Pegasus, he looked extremely confused, which was to be expected. I could tell the man, 'Chiron', was telling the truth, but it was 100% impossible. Chiron looked over at Percy, who was still tapping his foot, but now he was paying attention.

"Why don't you take Pegasus to the stables and Emily to the Hermes cabin?" He turned back to me, "How old are you, child?"

I tried to hide my fear. They were going to separate us. It was only after Pegasus nudged me that I realised I still had to answer his question. I thought for a split-second about what I would say. I couldn't exactly say my real age, I looked fifteen at the most.

"Fourteen." I decided, hoping that they wouldn't ask too many questions about my life. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, though. Percy's mouth was wide open in surprise, Annabeth looked extremely angry and Chiron had one eyebrow raised like I was another problem in his life. He glanced over at Percy and Annabeth, who quickly stopped showing their hidden emotions and looked at me. He gave one last look at Percy who had finally decided to stop tapping his foot.

"We'll go to the stables first." He told us, sending the fear back into my system. The last time somebody had forced Pegasus and I apart was when the CRU had kidnapped us. Of course, I had had to leave him after that, but it was never forced and there had always been people I trusted with me.

"Can I stay with him?" I asked before seeing his doubtful expression. "Please?"

I waited as he contemplated if he should let me. His eyes turned sad, and I could tell he knew what it was like to go through so much. He gave a slight nod and a smile which instantly put me at ease. While Chiron acted kind, it still felt like he was trying to figure me out and Annabeth didn't try to hide her calculating gaze. The only person who seemed to understand me was Percy. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you." I told him quietly, almost like a whisper. I didn't know whether to feel relieved, nervous or happy. As all the emotions ran through my head Percy kept quiet and kept on smiling reassuringly. I knew that if anybody here was going to be my friend, it would be Percy.

As we reached the stables, Percy gave one last smile in my direction before he turned back. Just before he passed the entrance. He turned back at me.

"I'll come and get you when it's time for dinner." He told me, before he was gone.

I looked around the stables. It was clean. Very clean. Tack was hanging up from all the pegs and a few Pegasi were in the stalls, eating hay or winning at Pegasus. I looked at them but I knew they weren't in any way clones. They were all different colours and sizes, some were palomino while other were pitch black. I walked down to the end of the stalls. The last one was empty. Luckily, each stall was big enough for both Pegasus and I to fit in comfortably.

Pegasus settled in to the stall. Leaving the door open, I walked over to him. He lifted one of his glowing white wings as I lied down next to him. I closed my eyes, his feathers protecting me from danger. I snuggled into to him, feeling safe next to him.

It was at that point that I knew everything would be alright.

I breathed in deeply before drifting into the warm embrace of sleep.


	4. Last Chapter

**AN: I'm really sorry for updating and even more sorry for not being able to carry this story on. I have spoken to WolfBlood2.0 and they've agreed to continue it when they can. I've realized that I can't write two ****_good_**** stories at the same time, as well as keep my grades up and improve in all the sports I'm doing and get good marks on the many projects the teachers gave our class. To be honest, I should have thought this through but that's me- never thinking anything through unless I have to. Anyway, I'm sorry to disappoint you all and good luck to WolfBlood2.0, I'm sure you'll be able to continue the story great. I may try another crossover in this section in the future, when I have more time, but until then, goodbye!**


End file.
